Seyeon Yoon
Seyeon Yoon was a member of No-Time, a Korean idol band, and close friend of Suho Lee and Seojun Han. Appearance Seyeon had a slim face, brown hair, and brown eyes. He was considered a pretty boy, with smooth, even features. He was noticeably shorter than Seojun and Suho. Personality Seyeon was a very sweet and caring person. He had a cheerful, outgoing personality unhindered by school bullies. Because he was so kind and empathetic to others, he was consequently sensitive as well. He had a strong passion for music and dance. Background Because Seyeon's parents are deceased, he grew up living with his grandparents. As a kid, he started doing street dancing and breakdancing. He attended a local middle school where he befriended Seojun Han and Suho Lee, forming a friend unit called the "Three S's." Seyeon had a very optimistic and bright personality even though he dealt with bullies in middle school. After becoming friends with Seojun, the two of them entered ST Entertainment, where Heegyeong Lim worked, as idol trainees. Their trainee schedules were packed with long practice sessions, evaluations, and training. Seyeon helped Seojun improve his dance skills, while Seojun helped him with singing. The opportunity to debut presented itself when ST Entertainment submitted trainee applications to Wannabe Idol, a television program where idol trainees competed against each other to gain exposure and eventually debut as a new idol group. Because Seojun had injured his arm in dance practice and was unable to participate, Seyeon entered the competition alone. Seyeon's attractive looks, bright charisma, and striking dance skills won the favor of netizens all over Korea. He gained an enthusiastic following and became a top contender for the new idol group. As the show continued to broadcast, however, the show's edits portrayed Seyeon in a negative light (presumably to gain more views), leading fans to criticize Seyeon for always stealing attention away from other idol trainees. Harsh comments accused Seyeon of using his grandparents as a sob story to gain more fame. Despite the negativity, Seyeon managed to place sixth in Wannabe Idol's competition, securing a spot in the new idol group, No-Time. The band quickly shot to fame after their debut, topping all music charts. Though he portrayed a bright, cheerful image in public, Seyeon continued to struggle with online haters. He became depressed and isolated himself from his band members and friends. Seojun accommodated to Seyeon's packed schedule to check in on his friend. Although Seojun encouraged Seyeon to ignore the negative comments, Seyeon was unable to open up about his struggles. One night, he phoned Suho, who did not pick up. He committed suicide and was found dead the next morning. Relationships Suho Lee Seyeon befriended Suho once Suho transferred into the same middle school from Japan. Suho was bullied by his classmates for being half-Japanese, but Seyeon supported him. Seojun Han saved the both of them from bullies and the three became best friends. Suho supported Seyeon and Seojun through their idol trainee days at ST Entertainment. Seyeon eventually debuted through an idol-selection television program, where he faced criticism from netizens. For unknown reasons, Seyeon refused to open up to Suho and Seojun about the immense pressure and negativity he received as an idol. Right before his suicide, Seyeon called Suho on his cell phone. Suho did not pick up, and Seyeon was found dead the next morning. Seojun Han Seojun attended the same middle school as Seyeon and Suho. After Seojun saved both Seyeon and Suho from school bullies, Seyeon persisted in his attempts to befriend him. Eventually, Seyeon caught Seojun singing on campus and convinced him to join an idol trainee program. Suho supported the two talented trainees by bringing food and attending their practice sessions. Seojun specialized in vocals while Seyeon specialized in dancing. During their trainee days, they supported each other through the long, arduous practices and helped each other improve. One day, Seojun injured his arm during dance practice and could not enter the idol debut television program with Seyeon. Seyeon eventually debuted as a member of No-Time but faced heavy criticism from netizens. Though Seyeon had a packed schedule as a rising idol, Seojun checked in with Seyeon every now and then. Seyeon eventually met with Seojun in person to talk about his struggles. However, seeing that Seojun had injured himself again from training too hard in hopes of quickly debuting, Seyeon could not bring himself to voice his negative thoughts. Instead, he kept his feelings to himself and committed suicide soon after. Trivia Category:Characters